This invention relates to a technology of taking over processing of a node in which a trouble has occurred in a computing system comprising a plurality of nodes.
There has been known a cluster technology of causing a plurality of computers (nodes) to logically function as one computer. For example, a cluster server that causes a plurality of servers to function as one server is known.
Regarding the cluster server, there has been known a server (e.g., JP 2003-256399 A) which carries out, when a trouble occurs in one computer, a fail over process to cause the other computer to take over processing of the troubled computer and to continue services. According to this technology, when an own load increases after taking-over of the processing by the fail over, the other computer is requested to execute the processing.